


The Two Strangers On The Road

by SammieAtHome



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Original Character, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieAtHome/pseuds/SammieAtHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While our favorite couple enjoy themselves on their road trip, some strangers observe them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Two Strangers On The Road #1

**Author's Note:**

> These are a group related oneshot ficlets posted for the MTV Reblog.

They always came in around 10 a.m..  
7 She always sat, with her back to the door, on the table next to window.  
He always went to the counter to order. 

We tried to tell him we would go to the table to take it.  
He smiled and said "It's my turn to get coffee."  
It was always his turn to get coffee. 

Today, as he sat he placed a small arrow next to the coffee.  
At first, she smile, as if in recognition. A private joke.  
Then, her eyes widened, surprise on her features.

He still sat. Now nervous.

She smiled again as she picked the ring attached to it. 

He didn't stop smiling.

Not until she kissed him breathless.


	2. The Two Strangers on the Road #2

He was bored. The last client had left hours ago and he couldn't wait to close the salon. 

He wished he were with the rest of the world at the Lady Gaga concert.   
But then, he'd had missed the best scene he'd be privileged to witness for years to come.

A petite blond woman came barrelling in, colors splashing around her. Her dress. Her shoes. Her nails. Her smile.  
Following her was the most appetizing man he'd seen for a while. All broody and scrumpalicious.

But Sunshine smiled and asked him to do dye her hair black.

He asked if she was sure. Blonde suited her. She just smiled again and said "I lost a bet."  
In a small whisper she added "and I can't wait to see his face afterwards"

Afterwards Broody's eyes darked. They left and he was jealous of Sunshine again.

Weeks later they came back. Sunshine was blonde again.  
A smile still etched on her face.

Broody was the one who sat this time. He extended his hands and asked to his nails to be painted red.

His eyebrow rose. But Broody just shrugged his shoulders and said "I lost a bet."


	3. The Two Strangers On The Road #3

He wasn't trying to break into the store. He really wasn't.  
Well...actually... he was. But it's his store.

He forgot the darn keys somewhere. So now here he was.  
Kneeling on the floor. His trousers getting dirty from who knows what. Picking his own darn door.

It only got better when he felt someone behind him. Great. Getting mugged would help complete the night.

As he turned a tall man stood. Eyes dark as night although blue as the sky. 

He gulped. Not sure what to do. Sudden movements were definitely a no no. 

He was about to speak when a small woman's hand grabbed the tall man's elbow. 

Darkness fading instanting. The vein on his forehead didn't disappear as quickly.

The woman just smiled and said "Sorry to bother you. We'll be going now."

He was even more confused. But then he remembered he was wearing the store's uniform. 

He look back at the two strangers walking down the street, the woman talking non stop.

As he turned back, trying again to open the door, he heard her say, "Oliver. Really? He was not a robber. It's noon. Not that it has anything to do with it. Besides, I thought you only wore green below, now..."

He didn't want to know what that meant. He really didn't.


	4. The Two Strangers On The Road #4

She loved to watch people. She'd sit at the balcony and watch as they walked past;  
either hurrying towards the restaurants or towards the beach.  
At her age, she cherished the quiet times outside the coffeeshop. 

She came to expect to recognize most people that passed her. Working where she did will do that.   
A smile made its way to her face when she saw the two cuties passing by.   
The "it's always my time to get coffee" man was grabbing unto his partern's hand.  
Gently carressing the ring adorning her finger. 

Sunshine, as Mark had started to call her, just giggled down the road as coffee man rubbed his face on her neck.  
He was definitely not broody now. She'd make sure to tell Mark that.

They reminded her of her late husband and herself.   
Life was precious and the two cuties were enjoying themselves.

Next time she'd offer them coffee on the house.


	5. The Two Strangers On The Road #5

This was getting ridiculous. 

I know bad luck follows me everywhere but this was just...I don't even know enough adjectives to describe it. 

First I bump into a couple. Bumping into them was interesting, to say the least, since they were both gorgeous.  
It could have ended there, but while I was distracted watching them leave afterwards, someone bumped into me. This time coffee spread all over my clothes.  
What does this mean, you ask? I arrived late to work. 

Then, as I hurriedly walked down the street on the way to pick up a package, I bumped into the said couple again.  
I was, again, distracted by their sunshine smiles at each other, I think I thought gawking on the sidewalk for a while.  
What does mean again, you ask? The post office was closed when I got there, and my package was shipped somewhere near Alaska. 

The third time, I was comfortably making lunch for my aunt, as she spend some quiet time on the balcony.  
The poor woman worked her ass off cooking for others. So I liked to do this sometimes.  
I was on my way to putting a pot on the table when I looked out to the balcony. The smiley couple was walking down the street.  
I was so mesmerized by the sparkling ring on the woman's fingers, I never noticed the dog running towards me.  
What does this mean, you ask? The dog bumped into my legs. I woke up from my daydreams. Dropped the pot on the floor, and a red bruise formed on my right leg from a light burn.

The next time I bump into the couple, I either run the opposite way; or buy some sunglasses to protect me from their rays of happiness. 

Yeah. I'll buy some sunglasses. That'll help.


	6. The Two Strangers On The Road #6

He was sleeping, or trying to, but it was elusive.   
Anything and everything was keeping him awake.

The silence of dawn was broken by a female giggle from the next apartment. Someone was having more fun than him. 

A deep voice broke his thoughts, just as he heard the rustling of sheets. "I bet I can make you scream."

Just as he heard this, he knew he should have stayed with Mark like offered. At least someone was having fun.

She definitely screamed.

The next night, he was sure his insomnia was finally starting to go away. But, again, the rustling of sheets from next door were heard through the thin walls.

This time he heard a male moan in sync with the headboard crashing into the wall. "Don't grab the bed too hard or you'll break it", the female whispered, "or..on the other hand, I bet I can make you break it."

A crash was heard minutes later. Someone was definitely having more fun than him.

On the third night, he was not sleeping on purpose (sort of). Mark hadn't convinced him to go over, so he had come instead. And he hadn't stopped talking since bumping into the next door couple on the way over.

Apparently he had baptized my neighbors as "Sunshine" and "Broody". 

I just told him that for me they were the Moaning Couple. I should probably stop marathoning Harry Potter so often.

This night, as we talked (ok...gossiped) about other's lives, the headboard was once again crashed into the wall. We looked at each other and smirked. 

No broody on that end, that was for sure. 

We were still giggling when a male voice said, "Don't take the ring off and hold on tight". 

The female moaned loudly, "I bet you can make me scream."


End file.
